


House to ourselves

by marvinswhimsy



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Bottom Whizzer Brown, Family Bonding, Gay, Gay Marvin (Falsettos), Gay Sex, Good Parent Whizzer Brown, M/M, Top Marvin (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown & Jason Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvinswhimsy/pseuds/marvinswhimsy
Summary: Life after the baseball game is good, Marvin has his own little family, but what happens when the child leaves?
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Jason, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Kudos: 13





	House to ourselves

Whizzer smirked.

“Be careful Jason, it’s hot!” he said, holding a mug of coffee in Jason’s direction. Since the baseball game, Whizzer had felt as if he was on cloud nine, and Jason was slowly becoming like a son to him.

“Thanks Whizzer!” Jason shrieked as he took a small sip of the steaming beverage. Whizzer let out a hearty laugh as Jason’s face shrivelled in disgust. He had never really thought about having children, as a gay man there had never been much opportunity to conceive a child of his own, but Jason really was becoming the light of his life. Each time he looked into Jason’s eyes, he saw a world of possibility, the hope of a family, and the innocence of a small child, all swirled into a deep brown pool of hopes and dreams.

“It’s okay Jason, you don’t have to drink it!” Chuckled Whizzer, as Jason made a point of swallowing the coffee.

“No Whizzer, I am twelve years old now! I’m not a baby! If adults like to drink steaming sewage water with their pancakes then so do I!” Jason teased, looking down at the plate of pancakes that Whizzer had made for him. Breakfast was now Jason’s favourite part of staying with his father, he knew that Whizzer would wake up early to make him something special each morning, and Jason loved their silly chats. This morning they discussed how long they could hide a frog in the apartment before Marvin found it, giggling at the thought.

It was another ten minutes before they heard footsteps coming from the bedroom, and Whizzer skipped over to the kitchen counter, where he had saved Marvin a plate of pancakes.

“Afternoon!” the boys jeered in unison, slapping the table as they laughed at Marvin’s morning attire. The two men usually slept in their underwear, but when Jason stayed round, they covered up with t- shirts and sweatpants. Marvin smirked, as much of a pain in the ass Whizzer was, he loved seeing his boys together, and he began to visualise a perfect family lifestyle with the three of them. A perfect house, the perfect son, Whizzer stripped down to his birthday suit, tied up at Marvin’s mercy-

“Uhh Marvin? Earth to Marvin?” Whizzer clicked his fingers, gesturing for Marvin to sit at the table. As Whizzer placed the plate of pancakes onto the table, Jason let out a nervous giggle, and suddenly he was filled with love and began ruffling Jason’s curly hair. This only made Jason giggle more, so Whizzer began to tickle him, sending Jason into hysterical fits of laughter.

Marvin checked his watch.

“Okay boys that’s enough” he grinned “Jason have you packed your things? Mother will be here soon!” Marvin struggled to hide his disappointment. Although he knew it was healthy for Jason to spend equal amounts of time with both him and Trina, Jason was still his son, and being away from him was difficult, even if he didn’t show it.

Whizzer grabbed the chair opposite Marvin and sat down, staring deeply into his lustful eyes as Jason gathered his things from his bedroom.

“He really loves you, you know” Gushed Marvin, not even attempting to hide his beaming smile from his boyfriend.

Whizzer let out a soft chuckle, “He’s a great kid.” He paused for a moment “I love him too. As if he was my own”. Marvin leaned over the table, kissing Whizzer’s soft cheek.

“When he stays here, he is”

Whizzer hadn’t noticed it, but tears had begun to fall from his eyes, he really had never been happier than he was right now. Marvin grabbed Whizzer’s hand from across the table, and began to caress it while staring into his sparkly brown eyes, filled with love and lust. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and the two men broke out of their trance. Jason opened the front door where he was greeted with open arms from his mother and Mendel. Marvin gave Jason a hug goodbye, and Whizzer span him around, willing for the moment to never end. As the two men waved the family off, they headed back inside, closing the door behind them.

Whizzer sauntered back over to the table, reaching for Marvin’s plate, when he felt a strong hand spin him around and smash him into the wall. Before he could react, he felt Marvin’s lips on his, as he was taken into a long deep kiss, filled with ravenous desire. Whizzer parted his lips, searching for Marvin’s tongue, letting out a stifled moan as he went. He felt his arms being pinned up above his head, his dick twitching in anticipation. Their kisses became urgent and messy, and Marvin could feel himself getting hard. Marvin placed his knee in between Whizzer’s legs, spreading them apart, allowing space to dig his crotch into.

With one sudden jerk, Marvin broke the kiss, biting Whizzer’s bottom lip as he released his arms. Not allowing time for Whizzer to move, Marvin started at his neck, kissing and biting his skin as he made his way down to Whizzer’s chest. Marvin stared into Whizzer’s eyes, and no words had to be said as Whizzer raised his arms, allowing Marvin to remove his shirt, throwing it on the floor behind him.

Taking a few moments to compose himself, Marvin let his eyes glaze over Whizzer’s naked chest, moving up and down at a fast pace as he attempted to catch his breath. Marvin’s eyes hovered over Whizzer’s crotch, even through the sweatpants it was clear that he was aroused.

“Get in here” Marvin barked, his dick oozing precum at the thought of what he was going to do. Whizzer needed no persuasion, as he made his way into the bedroom, his erect member rubbing against his pants, waiting to spring free. Marvin grabbed Whizzer, and pulled him towards the bed, their chests crashing with the force. Unable to contain himself any longer, Marvin ripped off Whizzer’s sweatpants, exposing his large throbbing member. Whizzer’s face was filled with pride as Marvin removed his own sweatpants, his dick springing to attention.

Each man let out a nervous laugh, the moment was too intimate not to. Without warning, Marvin pounced on Whizzer, searching for his lips as he kissed him with full force, grinding his exposed member against Whizzer’s thigh. Marvin had just found his rhythm when suddenly, Whizzer turned around so that he was now the one on top. Marvin couldn’t hide his excitement, he knew what was coming next. Whizzer peppered kisses on Marvin’s neck, working his way down to his dick. He teased Marvin for a while, licking the shaft and circling his tongue around the tip, revelling in Marvin’s frustration. Then, Whizzer took all of Marvin into his mouth, sucking hard as he bobbed his head up and down. Marvin threw his head back, and let out a grunt, turning Whizzer on even more.

Marvin was done with the foreplay, grabbing Whizzer’s hair and pulling him up, causing Whizzer to let out a loud moan, making his dick twitch once more. Marvin pushed Whizzer onto the bed and straddled him. He put his fingers into Whizzer’s mouth, letting him suck on them. As he removed his fingers from Whizzer’s mouth, long strings made from a combination of mucus and saliva dripped from his hands. Whizzer spread his legs apart, preparing for Marvin’s entry.

Marvin eased one of his fingers into Whizzer’s entrance causing him to buck his hips involuntarily, as his sphincter clenched around Marvin’s finger. He pushed the finger in, and out, working him slowly. Once he had loosened, Marvin inserted his other finger, as Whizzer moaned in pleasure. Marvin could wait no longer, he removed his fingers, and positioned himself at Whizzer’s entrance. Slowly, he eased himself in, as Whizzer bucked his hips once again from the pleasure, allowing Marvin to go deeper. As he found Whizzer’s sweet spot, he grabbed his hair once again, kissing him hard. With each thrust, Marvin could feel himself getting closer, he had yearned for release for so long, that the sight of his naked boyfriend alone could have caused him to furiously ejaculate. Whizzer was so close, nobody had ever made him cum like Marvin did, even when their relationship was strained, Marvin knew how to use his member. Marvin quickened the pace, thrusting harder, and deeper, the two men unable to stifle their moans any longer, the feeling was just too intense. With one final thrust, Whizzer exploded into waves of intense orgasm, his body shaking from the sensation as Marvin continued to hit his prostate. Knowing he had satisfied his boyfriend, Marvin quickly pulled out of Whizzer, and put his dick in his mouth. Whizzer got to work like a vacuum, sucking as hard as he could, furiously massaging Marvin as he worked his mouth into a frantic rhythm. As Whizzer sucked on Marvin’s dick, Marvin let out loud moans of extasy, as he finally flooded into Whizzer’s mouth, Whizzer refusing to stop sucking as his boyfriend lay helpless on the bed. Finally, Whizzer released Marvin, swallowing the sticky white liquid, and fell onto the bed next to him.

Whizzer broke the silence, “As much as I love it when Jason is here, it’s great when he’s not!”


End file.
